True Colors
by SouKao Dreamer
Summary: Soujiro is confused. The fittest survive and the weak die? Or the strong will protect the weak and innocent? What does Kaoru have to do with all of this?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…blah blah blah...Enough said. Now on with the story!

**_True Colors  
  
_Chapter 1**

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Mmm. It's such a crisp autumn morning. The first day of a new season. The first day of anything is special. But today is not just another special day…No…It was the day that I met _him_. I wonder how _he_ is now. That last kiss is still lingering on my lips even years from that event. Those last words that I heard from _him_ before we departed…

_"Until we meet again…Koishi."_

I gave up so much to ease that pain in my heart. Every time I close my eyes, I see _his_ staring passionately back at me. Those azure orbs. Those strong, yet comforting arms. And that warm smile…that _he_ reserved…only for me.

_"Kao-chan, you mean more to me than you will ever know."_

Was it love? Or was it friendship? I get so frustrated just thinking about it. I have to be honest with myself…Did you love _him_? It's a complicated question, but the truth is…_Yes_. I did, and I still do.

_"You know what Kao-chan? Whenever I'm about to just give up and crumble to the ground, I think of …You… I would have been lost without you."_

And I would have been lost…too. Why does everything good have to end? Why couldn't _we_ just have run away together and never have parted? Why? Why? Why…

"HEY BUSU! Your cooking tastes like crap! Can't you do anything about it?"

I snapped back to reality. I was sitting at the table, everyone was eating breakfast. Normally I would have snapped back at Yahiko, but today, I didn't feel like it. Instead I got up to go to my room. I knew it was rude, but I had to be alone to sort out my thoughts.

"Kaoru-dono, is something wrong?"

I couldn't talk. Suddenly everything was blurry. I had tears in my eyes. I quickly turned around so nobody would see, but I was too late.

"Kaoru…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You know that I was just joking. Don't you? Kaoru?"

I couldn't take it anymore! I dashed out the door and into the woods. Some people think that the woods are creepy, but I find if comforting, just like _he_ was.

_"Oh Sou-chan. I miss you."  
  
_

__

A/N: Sorry for making this chappie so short. Please review! And PLEASE do not review telling me to update because it only makes me irritated. Just tell me what you think about it and/or give me some pointers. Thanks!

SoujiroFanatic.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Did you think I do?!!

_**True Colors**_

**Chapter Two**

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I haven't cried for so long. It feels rather strange. I'm so frustrated! I used to think that we were just really good friends. Now that I think about it more, it's different... He was there for me, and I was there for him. But then again, he was the one who killed my family. Though he spared me and helped me run away. How could I have not seen it before?! I should have told him I loved him when I had the chance. Now I'm too late. I need another chance...

"Sou-chan, I love you."

There I said it! Only problem is that he didn't hear it. Does he love me too? Does he ever think of me now? I started crying again. I remember how I cried in his arms. His soothing voice saying:

"_Don't cry Kao-chan. I'm here now. Everything will be all right."_

But things were never all right. We had to move and Soujiro was treated worse. I should have been with him to ease his pain like he did mine. Oh Sou-chan...what I'd give to just see you again.

Before I knew what was going on, I cried myself to sleep...

**Soujiro's P.O.V.**

Every day since that fight with Himura, I think about those words:

"_They strong should protect the weak and innocent."_

Then I think about what Shishio said:

"_Only the fittest survive and the weak will die. The strong feed off of the weak."_

But is being weak all that bad? Then I remember _her_. _She_ was strong, yet also weak. Since I was stronger than _her_, I would have killed_ her_ to gain more strength, but I didn't. No. I did just the opposite. I protected _her_. I comforted _her_. And _she_ did the same for me. But still. The government fed off of the weak. Animals fed off of the weak. We humans are animals as well...

"_Sou-chan...Please don't go."_

It was _she_ who protected me. _She_ was the one who helped me dress my wounds and healed my emotional pain. Even after I killed _her_ family, _she_ forgave me. It was _she_ who I had..._Loved_...

"Kao-chan. Please give me another chance."

Up ahead was where Himura lived. I hope he's still there because...

I think I just found my answers...

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Ugghh. My head hurts. Oh no! It's almost dark. I hope Kenshin and the others aren't too worried. I got up and took a deep breath. It feels as if a great burden had been lifted from me. Oh Soujiro...My love. Before I die, I will see you again!

I slid open the door to the dojo.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!"

I walked into the kitchen and saw _him_ sitting there...

A/N: Sorry to end it right there. I'm getting tired. And thanks Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love! My first reviewer! ' Sorry it's not a KK fic. Oh well. I'll try to add more chapters as often as I can. And PLEASE leave a review! I got an idea for another Soujiro Kaoru fic. So keep your eyes peeled! (Not literally).

_**SouKao Dreamer**_

(Heheh I changed my Pen Name...)


End file.
